Our Time: Coming to Terms 2
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Follow up to my story coming to terms.


**Author's Note: So many many people have been emailing me for a sequel to "Coming to Terms" if you happen to stumble onto this story first that one comes before this to avoid any confusion. Thanks for being so awesome guys! I hope you enjoy. **

Takano

Who would've thought anyone with a love like Misaki and Akihiko could get married? It always seemed like some far off dream, but there it was. Out in the open for anyone to achieve. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and peered into the backseat. Onodera had drunken way to much at the wedding, to be expected from him. The whole time he looked on at the ceremony fists clenching, and unclenching. I'd never gotten the chance to ask him what was wrong after the first glass of champagne hit his lips.

Our relationship wasn't much of a secret anymore. Onodera had told his parents just a couple days ago, and An-chan too. I'd never been so proud of anyone. I would've been happy just being with him, even if it was a secret. And even now I was happy. I didn't need to shout it from the rooftops or for everyone to know. He was in my life and that was enough. Onodera stirred in the backseat. "Takano-san?" His voiced was filled with sleep, slightly drunk sounding but highly aware. "Does marriage really matter so much? Can't you just be with who you want to be with, without the approval of everyone else?"

"It's not about approval, kid. It's a celebration." I went to light a cigarette but stopped, Onodera hated when I smoked and he got whiny when he was drunk.

"What is there to celebrate Takano-san?" His voice sounded slightly weird when he said this.

"Well...the relationship obviously." He sighed.

"And how many relationships have a not so happy ending? Gathering up all of your friends, spending so much money, and in the end wasting time." Where was this coming from?

"So you don't want to get married some day Onodera?" He was quiet for a minute. The silence was scary.

"Oh no. That's not what I'm saying." He sat up. His arms wrapped around my shoulders from the backseat, his chin rested on the top of the back of my chair. "I feel like I'd want that one day...but I feel like I'd want to have...our own little world where those things don't matter. If you ask me relationships are worth celebrating everyday...so there's no need for marriage." He slumped back in his seat.

"Despite what you think, you really are a romantic Ritsu." He blushed. "With all your dreams of cherry blossom kisses and heart warming reunions it seems funny you wouldn't want a wedding."

"We don't need one." He rubbed his eyes. "We've come and gone from each other's lives enough that I trust we'll just find each other. I don't need to be strapped to you. You'll find me."

"Always." He smiled.

"I'm staying with you tonight." He didn't look at me at he said this.

"You think you were going to get away with saying all that stuff and not stay with me?" He shook his head.

"You wouldn't have asked though." I couldn't help but smile at that.

Onodera

Takano's hands were shaking as he opened the door. I was holding on the back of his shirt for support. The room was swirling. Once again I hadn't cleaned up. My secret motivation had been to stay in Takano's bed. My back was about to break from the floor, but then I said all those things and I couldn't get sober quick enough. The door swung open and I was pulled forward. My face was buried in Takano's coat. It smelled like tobacco and cinnamon. I wasn't even capable of walking on my own, the thought made me laugh.

"What?" He sounded horrified. Did I really never laugh at anything?

"I need help. I'm seeing doubles right now. Why didn't you cut me off?" He chuckled.

"Cut you off? And you listen so well every other time." He pulled me forward. I backed against the wall. Takano was crouched down slipping my shoes off. "Besides you're a lightweight." I placed my hands in his hair.

"Yeah yeah." He froze.

"You know what you're doing right now?" I sighed. He expected me to fight.

"Well...I've told you I love you...and I told a couple other people. Or maybe it just turns you on when I try to get away?" I'd never seen Takano looked shocked before. It was slightly amusing.

"So now you're a comedian?" I let my hands fall to my sides, tried to regain composure. "Ritsu?" Right now he could ask for whatever he wanted. I would give it to him. I'm too sentimental. Weddings aren't a good place for me to be at. I was starting to feel sick.

"Bathroom." He picked me up and practically sprinted there. I hadn't planned to spend my night at the toilet, but the alternative was whispering sweet nothings. I wasn't sure which one made me feel more sick.

Takano

Onodera finally felt better. I'd left him in the bathroom alone at his request, but I was getting impatient. I walked back to the door and watched him brushing his teeth. He gave me a glare before I walked away. He was being weird tonight. It wasn't just because of the drinks. "Sorry." He appeared by my side. "I really didn't think I was going to throw up."

"Let's go to bed." He followed me back to the room and sat on the bed. I went in search of pajamas.

"You're not going to need those anyway." His tie was already undone when I turned around. "Unless you're tired." If he was trying out some seduction techniques it was definitely working. Sometimes I forgot he approached me, it was him that started everything.

I turned around slowly. "Wide awake."


End file.
